1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an electronic device and equipment for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device generally includes a plurality of circuit wirings and a plurality of electronic elements connected thereto and is operated by receiving an electric signal (e.g., is operated according to a received electric signal). The electronic device may, for example, receive an electric signal to display an image or detect a touch.
An electronic device also generally includes a panel and a driving part (e.g., a driver) for driving the same. The driving part may be separately provided and connected to the panel through a flexible circuit board or may be provided on a circuit board and directly connected to the panel.